


Выйти из шкафа

by keori



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keori/pseuds/keori
Summary: После крупной ссоры из-за расовой принадлежности Кита, Ланс решает поискать понимания на стороне. Какая (не)удача, что у него есть полный замок всегда готовых "помочь" союзников...Застигнутый врасплох Кит вынужден наблюдать за одной из таких встреч.





	Выйти из шкафа

Снова и снова прокручивая в памяти разговор, прочно занявший место в списке претендентов на худшие пять минут в его жизни, Кит бесцельно брел по необитаемой части замка, делая вид, что вовсе он не прячется ни от кого, но сбежать из собственной головы было намного сложнее, чем ему казалось парой недель раньше. 

Именно столько прошло с их ссоры с Лансом, и сорок процентов времени Кит уверенно чувствовал себя дураком, выпустившим неизвестно как залетевшего ему в руки журавля. Остальные шестьдесят, впрочем, приходились на отчаянную борьбу с собственным воображением, подкидывавшим ему сцены из все более и более жёсткого порно с ним самим и Лансом в главных ролях, неизменно оказывающегося еще одним пунктом "против" в списке аргументов в поддержку межвидового секса. В конце концов, Кит все еще не был точно уверен, что в один прекрасный момент не покроется сиреневой шерстью, не говоря уже об изменениях других частей его тела - и то, что его болезненная фантазия вытворяла с его же анатомией, совсем не помогало. А ведь он даже толком не знал, что вообще могло его ожидать, но в свое время он как-то не удосужился заглянуть Сендаку в штаны - и слава яйцам, фиолетовым или нет, но он вряд ли смог бы объяснить подобный интерес и точно стал бы жертвой насмешек до конца своих дней, - а приставать с подобными вопросами к сомнительным союзникам было бы неприлично, если только Кит не планировал включить в вопрос еще и практическую демонстрацию. Но другие галра не привлекали его совершенно, его вообще в данном плане привлекал только один конкретный человек, которому он сам же и отказал. Категорически. Угх. 

Кит чувствовал себя идиотом и отказывался бороться с этим заслуженным чувством, стараясь просто игнорировать появившийся в его отношениях - теперь уже бывших, он в этом даже не сомневался, - с Лансом лёгкий холодок в надежде, что однажды все рассосется само по себе. Что было, конечно, сомнительно, но всяко лучше, чем попытка еще раз поговорить об этом. Прежде всего, Кит не был настолько хорош в обращении со словами, а во-вторых, он вообще сомневался, что сумеет выговорить причины вслух и не начать заикаться как идиот. У него были представления о приличиях, в конце концов! 

Но, так или иначе, приходить в столовую и оказываться под прицелом с каждым днем все более и более осуждающего - и что он такого сделал? Даже если он не извинился, нельзя же сваливать всю вину на него одного, они же, в конце концов, говорят о Лансе и... ох, ладно, Кит знал, что он кругом виноват, - взгляда Ханка было довольно неприятно, что оставляло Киту массу времени для поисков других развлечений, не предполагающих присутствия других паладинов поблизости. Исследование замка прекрасно вписывалось. 

Кит как раз заканчивал осматривать глубины встроенного шкафа в одной из бесконечных одинаковых комнат в коридоре после пятого левого поворота, когда резкий шум снаружи заставил его подпрыгнуть и на одних рефлексах занырнуть в недра шкафа целиком, да еще и дверцу за собой прикрыть. И только уже стоя в темной и просторной нише, Кит понял, насколько глупо было это делать. Никто и никогда не запрещал им обследовать замок в поисках чего-нибудь интересненького и никто не стал бы осуждать его присутствие в пустой комнате... ровно до тех пор, пока он не запрыгнул в шкаф, как застуканный на месте преступления вор, но он настолько не ожидал, что в этой части замка будет еще кто-то... 

Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это вылезти из шкафа до того, как придурочный слонопотам, у которого все ноги - левые, заглянет в комнату из коридора, если вообще заглянет, но Кит так долго шел к этому выводу, что, когда он протянул руку к дверце, дверь комнаты с тихим шипением распахнулась и кто-то врезался в противоположную ей стену, громко ахнув в процессе. Руку Кит немедленно отдернул, да так быстро, словно дверца раскалилась добела и грозила в любой момент оплавиться вместе с его фалангами. Он узнал голос - он узнал бы его везде и по любому, даже самому короткому звуку, - и ничто во Вселенной, включая даже Заркона лично, не смогло бы заставить его вывалиться из шкафа на глазах у Ланса. Даже если это означало, что ему придется просидеть в этом шкафу до тех пор, пока Лансу не надоест отираться в пустой комнате. Что, в принципе, не казалось таким уж продолжительным сроком... 

\- Ай, осторожнее, - пробормотал Ланс, и Кита словно за шкирку пихнули в ледяную воду, для верности приложив башкой об парочку льдин. 

Ланс был там не один, и от точного знания, кто именно был там с ним и что нужно было делать осторожнее, Кита отделяла только одна тонкая дверь... открывающаяся, как и все альтейское, совершенно бесшумно... Он знал, что должен был сидеть тихо, лучше всего зажав руками уши, но битва против любопытства была проиграна задолго до его рождения, и Кит, почти не задумываясь, устроился поудобнее и, сдвинув дверцу на несколько миллиметров, прильнул глазом к щели. 

Угол обзора был откровенно плохой, даже если вжиматься в панель всем лицом, но вполне достаточный, чтобы разглядеть прижатого к стене Ланса и галра, вгрызшегося в его горло. Рука сама метнулась к баярду, но нащупала только пустое бедро и джинсовую ткань, и понимание того, что он не взял с собой никакого оружия, наивно предположив, что внутри летящего в вакууме замка враги не смогут появиться из ниоткуда, на несколько секунд полностью выбило его из колеи, что, в случае настоящего нападения, гарантированно решило бы любые его проблемы с Лансом навсегда. Но прежде, чем Кит успел накрутить себя до полноценной панической атаки, Ланс протяжно вздохнул, и галра отвалился от него с довольным причмокиванием. 

Кит вжался щекой в дверь почти до боли, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, но массивная туша загораживала практически весь и без того плохой обзор. Со своего места Кит мог видеть только кусок головы и руки Ланса, играющие с жесткими складками материи на загривке галра, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся откинутым на спину традиционным капюшоном марморских доспехов. А ведь он так и знал, что этим засранцам нельзя доверять! Галра они галра и есть, не Вселенную, так на что-нибудь еще чужое лапы наложить пытаются... Не то чтобы Кит еще имел право на возмущение - после их последней ссоры Ланс почти наверняка попытался бы его пристрелить при одном только намеке на попытку проконтролировать его поведение - но это не означало, что происходящее было обязано ему нравиться. 

Строго говоря, оно ему категорически не нравилось, но желание загнать в неожиданного соперника баярд и провернуть пару... десятков раз было трудноосуществимо в виду полного отсутствия баярда как такового, и Кит мог только бессильно и беззвучно скрипеть зубами, продолжая наблюдать, как смутно знакомый галра увлеченно лапает когтистыми лапами Ланса за бока, заставляя того сдавленно хихикать и извиваться, пытаясь увильнуть от щекотных прикосновений, пока марморит с энтузиазмом исследовал его одежду, дергая ткань в разные стороны, словно проверяя на прочность. 

\- Хэй, хэй, я же просил! - внезапно возмутился Ланс, звонко шлепая по чужим рукам. - Это мои любимые - и единственные! - штаны! Запустишь в них свои когти, и я тебе такой маникюр организую, что все ваши обзавидуются! 

Кит едва не вышел из шкафа вместе с дверцей, отчаянно жалея, что оставил баярд отдыхать на полочке, но переполненный решимостью не дать Лансу пострадать из-за собственного длинного языка. Клинки не отличались ни снисходительностью, ни глухотой - Кит проверил это на собственной шкуре и ему очень не понравилось - и Ланс... он сомневался, что кого-то действительно могут убить, но все равно не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал. Но галра только отступил назад, вскинул руки в пародии на примиряющий жест и... разразился булькающим басовитым курлыканьем, больше присущим какому-нибудь голубю-мутанту, размером в пару метров и весящим как небольшой грузовик. 

\- И что ты будешь делать теперь? - отсмеявшись, промурлыкал галра, демонстративно прищелкнув когтями. 

\- Все сам, что же еще, - хмыкнул Ланс и потянул с плеч куртку. 

Кит моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз и зажмурился, воткнув ногти себе в бедро и отчаянно пытаясь проснуться, но, когда он наконец-то рискнул открыть глаза и снова глянуть в щель, раздетый по пояс Ланс вылез из кроссовок, наступив на пятки, и начал расстегивать джинсы, насвистывая что-то ритмичное себе под нос. Наблюдать за сеансом импровизированного стриптиза со стороны было одновременно неловко и неприятно, но Кит едва не слился с дверцей на молекулярном уровне, пытаясь обеспечить себе лучший обзор. 

Он знал, что должен был перестать подсматривать уже давно, но ведь дверца так громко щелкала, вставая на место, что закрывать ее сейчас было бы очень глупо... и совершенно его не оправдывало, но его мозги были слишком заняты переработкой и запасанием на предсказуемо безрадостное будущее как можно больше материала для одиноких ночей, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи, пока не перезагрузились окончательно, наткнувшись на первый след. 

Отпечатки рук - или лап, Кит все еще с трудом подбирал определение, подходящее и нашим, и вашим, и не затрагивающее его ксенофобскую жилку слишком сильно, - покрывали Ланса если не с ног до головы, то опасно близко к этому, и Кит неожиданно для себя сделал два крайне, крайне неприятных вывода. Во-первых, каким бы словом он не называл происходящее, происходило оно далеко не впервые, что, к слову, объясняло активное недовольство Ханка, явно не одобрявшего налаживание настолько тесных контактов и то, что послужило к этому толчком. А во-вторых...

Во-вторых, Ланс, похоже, не то что не врал, когда утверждал, что легкая галровость его совершенно не напрягает, но даже слегка приуменьшил. Кит со своего места не мог точно видеть, насколько именно не напрягает, но переплетенные за спиной галра ноги, которые тот предусмотрительно обвил хвостом, совершенно очевидно свидетельствовали о том, что все вместе и каждое по-отдельности возражение Кита было абсолютно бессмысленным. 

Примерно как те, которые он использовал некоторое время назад, когда ухитрился убедить себя, что натуральнее Ланса только Иверсон, который хоть и был тем еще пидарасом, но не вызывал ни малейших сомнений в своей ориентации, только в фетишах... в любом случае, Ланс с легкостью его переубедил, поймав врасплох посреди очередной мысли об Иверсоне и наглядно продемонстрировав, что конкретно с этим у него нет никаких проблем. И Кит только недавно потихоньку признал, что изрядно подпортил себе жизнь чересчур поспешными выводами, но, очевидно, учиться на своих ошибках было для него слишком сложным действием. Примерно таким же сложным, как удивительная неспособность запомнить, что Ланс, если предоставить его самому себе, обязательно найдет, придумает или даже организует самый невозможный, нелепый и болезненный способ доказать всем вокруг, что они ошибались. Не то чтобы Кит всерьез пытался обвинить его в способности переспать с кем-то из союзников-галра, чтобы только досадить ему - это было бы слишком расчетливо и цинично для Ланса и слегка эгоистично для самого Кита, - и совершенно точно не собирался вплетать в эту и без того гаденькую мыслишку всех прочих галра, но и уже имеющегося хватало, чтобы заставить его чувствовать тошноту напополам с возбуждением. И, надо сказать, на тошноту приходилась очень, очень маленькая половинка. 

Когда он решил, что расстегнуть штаны - это хорошая идея, Кит точно не знал, но если это чему-то и помогло, то разве что глубине его морального падения, ведь даже его минимального запаса социальных навыков с запасом хватало, чтобы осознать, насколько это плохо - сидеть в шкафу, пока его друг занимается сексом прямо за тонкой, очень тонкой перегородкой. Но сидеть в том же шкафу с рукой в штанах - черт возьми, как она туда попала? - это было далеко за гранью добра и зла, даже если учесть все космическое многообразие этих граней в последнее время. И это он еще не начал обдумывать вариант, когда его в этом шкафу случайно обнаруживают. Но не то чтобы на это было так уж много шансов... и идея вдруг показалась такой привлекательной... ему просто нужно быть очень, очень тихим. 

Извернувшись поудобнее, Кит привалился к стенке, плотно прижался щекой, чтобы максимально расширить себе обзор, и затаил дыхание, вглядываясь одним глазом в неторопливо движущиеся фигуры. Ланс тихонько хихикал над чем-то, то и дело сладко вздыхая и дергая коленками, словно пытался взобраться по галре как по канату, хотя тот без труда удерживал его на весу, слегка покачиваясь вместе с ним, и Кит далеко не сразу сообразил, почему Ланс цепляется за капюшон только одной рукой. Другая была заведена за спину, но эти резкие рывки плеча... 

Кит попытался облизнуть пересохшие от его загнанного дыхания губы, но вся слюна, казалось, испарилась вместе со способностью трезво мыслить. Ланс растягивал себя, явно торопясь и напрочь забыв про осторожность - как он прекрасно умел делать, особенно если речь шла о нем самом, - и, закинув подбородок на затянутое в броню широченное плечо, изредка едва заметно морщился. 

Кит отчаянно хотел оказаться сейчас рядом с ним и вбить в эту тупую голову, что так нельзя. Что он должен любить себя больше. Что никто и ничто не стоит этих медленно опустившихся ресниц и сердитой складочки между бровей. Кит был причиной ее появления тысячу раз, но никогда раньше не успевал задуматься об этом мимолетном выражении, считая его просто еще одной из сотни гримас, которыми Ланс радовал их каждый божий день. Кит обожал их все, и неожиданное осознание, что Ланс каждый чертов день ухитрялся прятать от них что-то, было похлеще ведра ледяной воды на голову, о котором он, конечно, мечтал последние минут десять, но не таким же образом! 

Ланс успел нахмуриться еще раз, когда лапищи на его бедрах вдруг замерли. Кит замер тоже и даже дыхание затаил, на случай если это его шумное сопение уловил чуткий галрианский слух, но врываться в его шкаф никто не торопился.

\- Ну что на этот раз? - недовольно поинтересовался Ланс, забрасывая Клинку на плечи вторую руку и используя их как рычаг, чтобы приподняться и сердито уставиться на него сверху вниз. - Ты меня зачем вообще позвал, а? 

Галра легонько боднул его головой и проворчал-прорычал что-то невнятное, оставшееся абсолютной загадкой для Кита - бессмысленный набор шипящих согласных и долгих гласных, очевидно, был какой-то странной воркующей разновидностью галрианского, лишь отдаленно походя на те отрывистые фразы, которыми обменивались Клинки Марморы между собой, - но заставившее Ланса сначала недоуменно вскинуть брови, а потом бездыханно рассмеяться и скользнуть вниз. Отчетливый звук мокрого поцелуя заставил Кита на мгновение зажмуриться и едва не пропустить, как галра шлепнул Ланса хвостом по лодыжкам, заставляя расплести ноги, и бережно поставил на пол, продолжая недовольно ворчать на своем языке. 

\- Да в порядке я, хватит уже, - пихнул его в плечо Ланс, как пихал Ханка или Пидж, думая, что это придает убедительности его сомнительным аргументам, и в желудок Кита словно провалился кусок ледяной планеты, которую они освобождали на прошлой неделе. Это был обычный дружеский жест, не более, но они не были друзьями, всего лишь союзниками, и Кит не хотел думать о других вариантах. Просто. Не. Хотел. - Здоровенная ты курица-наседк...ай! 

Договаривал Ланс уже лицом в стену, куда его бесцеремонно ткнул носом явно не оценивший его последний комментарий галра. Не то чтобы Кит никогда не хотел сделать это сам, скорее даже наоборот, но со стороны это казалось таким грубым, болезненным и категорически неприемлемым, что Кит еще раз пожалел, что не взял с собой баярд, без которого бросаться на одного из Клинков Марморы было бы слишком глупо даже для него... 

Благоразумия хватило буквально на пару секунд, и ему потребовалась абсолютно вся сила воли, чтобы удержать себя на месте, когда Ланс задушено пискнул, придавленный массивной тушей, но Широ хорошо его натаскал, и Кит заставил себя выждать одну мучительную минуту, ожидая подтверждения своих догадок... или опровержения.

\- Не хочешь по-хорошему... - на наконец-то понятном английском, пусть и с забавным акцентом, подозрительно похожим на аллурин, только рычащий, высказался галра и, почти целиком накрыв Ланса собой, звучным шепотом пригрозил. - Придется опять по-моему. 

\- Тебе просто нравится это делать, - бросил Ланс через плечо, вздохнул и немного сполз по стене, прогнувшись в спине и выпятив задницу. - И ты знаешь, что я прав. 

\- Да, - легко согласился галра и, издав низкий горловой рык, буквально рухнул на колени, тяжело впечатавшись в пол бронированными наколенниками. - Теперь замри. 

Кит почти ожидал, что Ланс начнет спорить, но если он и собирался, то не успел ничего сделать, когда когтистые лапы, способные накрыть его задницу практически целиком, обхватили подставленные ягодицы и развели их в стороны, прежде чем галра с утробным ворчанием, пробравшим даже сидящего в шкафу Кита, ткнулся между ними лицом. От неожиданности Кит даже забыл, что должен дышать, и единственным звуком, на несколько секунд заполнившим комнату, было влажное хлюпающее причмокивание. 

Из ступора его вывел глухой стон, прорвавшийся через прижатые ко рту руки и дробным эхом прокатившимся по пустому шкафу. Опавшая было эрекция дернулась, возвращаясь к жизни с новыми силами, и Кит рефлекторно придавил ее ладонью, едва не застонав от пронзительного и почти болезненного ощущения. Он никогда не был большим фанатом дрочки, предпочитая справляться холодным душем или, когда вода внезапно оказалась очень редким удовольствием, просто пережидать, сосредотачиваясь на насущных проблемах и стараясь не думать о вещах ему недоступных, даже если яростный взгляд пронзительно-синих глаз этих "вещей" периодически преследовал его по ночам. До сих пор преследовал, если честно, и Кит совершенно не гордился проскальзывающими тут и там моментами слабости, но что в середине межгалактической войны, что в заброшенной хижине посреди пустыни было приятно иногда перестать думать о том, что он должен делать, и просто немного расслабиться наедине с самим собой и сумбурными воспоминаниями о контрасте смуглой кожи с белым и оранжевым, теплой тяжести обморочно обмякшего у него в руках тела и одной запоминающейся тренировочной сессии, когда Кит из вредности и прочих дурных наклонностей продержал Ланса прижатым к полу, наверное, минут десять, пока непрерывное ерзанье не сделало свое дело и ему не пришлось очень быстро сбегать. 

Но ни одна, даже самая дикая и безумная его фантазия даже близко не подобралась к реальности. Ничто в принципе не могло близко подойти к этой реальности, где Ланс, бессвязно подвывая и поскуливая, пытался проскрести стену, чтобы сняться с длинного ловкого языка, но быстро терял всякую способность соображать, забывая даже о том, что должен быть очень тихим. Галра даже со спины выглядел чертовски довольным устроенным беспорядком, словно прямо сейчас его не волновало ничего, кроме Ланса, Ланса и еще раз Ланса, а оставшиеся люди в замке могли решительно отправиться куда подальше, и даже личное явление Заркона, Коливана и призрака короля Альфора вряд ли смогло бы заставить его прерваться. 

Кит сам бы тоже и не подумал отрываться, если бы ему удалось дорваться до этой задницы. Он даже язык высунул, словно пытался сравнивать - и проигрывал, чертовы галрианские гены, подсунувшие ему характер, но не давшие ни роста, ни прочих особенностей, - когда галра в последний раз причмокнул и оторвался от Ланса с громким довольным урчанием, выскользнув языком в ложбинку между ягодиц и сразу же повел дальше, поднимаясь с колен. Выше по спине, вдоль позвоночника, пока не добрался до шеи и не попытался запустить клыки в загривок. Ланс отреагировал мгновенно, несмотря на свое полуаморфное состояние, и так дернул головой, что гарантированно бы сломал Клинку нос, если бы тот не успел отдернуться. 

\- Я мог бы делать это весь день, - с сожалением промурлыкал галра, наклоняясь, чтобы потереться носом о затылок Ланса. - Хочу снова убедиться, что могу заставить тебя кончить только от одного языка. Хочу забрать тебя себе не только на эти жалкие полчаса. Ты бы отлично смотрелся в моей постели...

\- Сомневаюсь, что она сильно отличается от моей, - бездыханно рассмеялся Ланс и заерзал, разворачиваясь в тесной хватке. - В этом замке все одинаковое. 

\- Я не об этом... месте, - недовольно буркнул галра и скользнул когтями по смуглым бедрам. - Свет двойных лун моего родного мира будет прекрасно выглядеть на этой коже. 

Ланс крупно вздрогнул - все еще прижатые к бедру когти вспороли кожу как бумагу, - и подался вперед, обхватывая склоненную голову ладонями. Кит не видел точно - перед глазами все расплывалось, сколько бы он ни пытался смаргивать, - что он делал, но торчащие в стороны уши нервно дернулись несколько раз, прежде чем галра заметно расслабился и позволил наклонить себя еще ниже. 

\- Мы поговорим об этом, когда будет время, - мягко пообещал Ланс, продолжая перебирать длинную шерсть, но Кит был уверен, что только что слышал в его голосе знакомые сдавленные интонации, появлявшиеся каждый раз, когда он пытался что-то скрыть или спустить на тормозах, даже если они почти сразу же сменились обычным игривым тоном. - Кто-нибудь скоро начнет меня искать, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы вся эта подготовка пропала в пустую... 

\- Иди сюда, - кивнул галра, хотя Кит совсем не понял, куда уж еще ближе, и добавил еще какое-то слово на своем рычащем языке, от которого Ланс совсем не незаметно вздрогнул, прежде чем использовать его плечи как опору и, качнувшись пару раз, пружинисто подпрыгнуть. 

Длинные ноги плотно обхватили широкие бедра, и подвижный хвост немедленно обвился вокруг скрещенных лодыжек как живые наручники, пока Ланс, уперевшись лопатками в стену, медленно терся об довольно разурчавшегося галру. Кит следил за его движениями как завороженный, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в такт плавно перекатывающимся мускулам, пока его внимание с удивившей его самого внезапностью не сконцентрировалось полностью на скользнувшей по смуглой коже капельке крови из открывшейся от резких движений царапины. Потом еще одной, и еще, пока они не слились в одну тонкую струйку и не начали падать на пол, разбиваясь с оглушительным для внезапно обострившегося слуха грохотом, пока галра не перехватил его одной рукой и не использовал вторую, чтобы не то стереть, не то еще больше размазать кровь по бедру. 

Испачканные пальцы он облизнул - Кит машинально повторил за ним, попытавшись облизать пересохшие губы едва ворочающимся языком, - и, небрежно обтерев о штаны, подхватил Ланса уже обеими конечностями, слегка приподнимая и надежно фиксируя на месте, прежде чем податься вперед и медленно опустить его на себя. Кит задохнулся вместе с ним, непроизвольно слишком сильно стиснув пальцы на собственном члене в попытке заставить себя перестать представлять, насколько тесно, горячо и мокро должно было быть внутри Ланса после всего того, что устроил этот чертов галра, на месте которого Кит бы так хотел оказаться. И ведь мог бы оказаться, если бы не вел себя как последний кретин. Мог бы точно знать, каково это. Мог бы сам попробовать на вкус этот рот, эту задницу, пару капель крови. Мог бы… или даже если бы не мог - пока что, Кит отчаянно надеялся на пока что, будь проклята генетика, - прижимать его к стене так же, существовало немало других вариантов, не требовавших удерживать никого на весу, хотя Кит и был уверен, что у него не возникнет проблем с тасканием Ланса. Черта с два у него возникнут проблемы с тасканием Ланса, да он его целыми днями будет таскать - ему бы только еще один шанс... 

Выждав несколько секунд, галра на пробу медленно двинул бедрами, выскальзывая и не без усилия проталкиваясь обратно, словно не замечая исступленного мычания, рвущегося сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока затылок бьющегося в его руках Ланса не врезался в стену с глухим стуком. 

\- Быстрее, придурок! - выдохнул он секундой позже, поймав момент между рваными вдохами. - Смерти моей хочешь?! 

\- Тебе снова будет больно, - с заметной запинкой отозвался галра, замирая окончательно, и Ланс еще раз приложился затылком о стену, издав нечленораздельный, но крайне недовольный стон, подкрепив свою позицию ударом пятки. 

\- Уже не будет. Хватит тормозить!

Что бы ни означал изданный галра низкий горловой рык - заткнись, сам напросился или кто тут тормозит еще, - но подчинился он быстро и охотно, словно сам только этого и хотел, и сразу же взял ужасно, нечеловечески быстрый темп, вколачиваясь в Ланса резкими, короткими, но мощными рывками, встряхивающими его от макушки до пяток, как огромную шарнирную куклу. 

Первые пару минут смотреть на это было просто жутко - настолько беспомощным и сломанным казался Ланс, безвольно болтаясь в жесткой хватке, - но потом Кит нашел в себе смелости взглянуть еще раз, и не только туда, где при небольшой доле воображения можно было представить, как разъезжаются в стороны смуглые ягодицы - он пялился на них достаточно в общих душевых, чтобы вид сзади сам вставал перед глазами, - растягиваясь вокруг толстого члена, и быстро понял, насколько обманчивым было первое впечатление. Расслабленные колени вздрогнули, с силой сжимая мощные бока, бессильно соскальзывающие с широких плеч руки вцепились в доспех так, что плотная ткань пошла жесткими складками, а на запрокинутом к потолку лице, где ее уже не мог увидеть сосредоточившийся на удержании ритма галра, зато отлично видел Кит из своего шкафа, расползалась до боли знакомая кривая ухмылка. 

С ней Ланс летел в последнюю атаку на Заркона. 

С ней стоял перед Китом две недели назад, прежде чем послать его нахрен. 

И когда он рассмеялся - высоким, дробным смехом с целой тучей истеричных ноток, совсем не похожим на его обычный смех, и оттого хлестнувшим по нервам не слабее друидской молнии, прежде чем оборваться бездыханным стоном, - Кит кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе снова. Вырванный оргазм не принес ни удовольствия, ни даже простого физического удовлетворения, оставив после себя ощущение тянущей пустоты, брезгливости и подступившей к самому горлу тошноты. Испачканную руку Кит кое-как обтер об пол рядом с собой, стараясь не смотреть на нее, и так же - не глядя - подтянул штаны, даже не задумываясь о возможных пятнах. Все равно никто не будет присматриваться к нему, а там всегда можно переодеться в броню и сказать, что собирался тренироваться... или уже закончил... или не прекращал... Ему понадобится очень много тренировок, чтобы когда-нибудь забыть, как стонет Ланс, когда кончает. И еще больше - чтобы перестать представлять с ним себя. 

\- Оооох, черт, - снова простонал Ланс, и Кит едва не прошиб лбом дверцу, подпрыгнув от неожиданной смены настроения. - И почему каждый раз у меня такое ощущение, что я этими ногами никогда больше не смогу пользоваться? 

К щели Кит прилепился так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, но замер, налетев на сдавленное хихиканье, как на стенку. Секундой позже к нему примешалось уже слышанное раньше басовитое курлыканье, пока галра подхватывал и прислонял к стенке буквально вибрирующего от сдерживаемого смеха Ланса, неспособного самостоятельно держаться на подгибающихся ногах. 

\- Просто стой здесь, - проворчал он, когда Ланс сполз вниз, несмотря на все попытки заставить его стоять, и громко охнул, приложившись задницей об жесткий пол. - Или сиди. Я сам принесу твои вещи. 

Ланс отозвался еще одним смешком и сполз еще ниже, всем своим видом выражая нежелание двигаться с места в ближайшее столетие. Ну или хотя бы пару минут, пока галра ходил вдоль стены и собирал разлетевшиеся вещи в неаккуратную кучку рядом с ним, прежде чем замереть рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и метя хвостом по полу, словно хотел что-то сделать или спросить, но сомневался, что может. Кит мог узнать это состояние в ком угодно - слишком часто он чувствовал себя так же среди людей и еще чаще - рядом с Лансом, но, похоже, вгонять людей и инопланетян в замешательство было у него чем-то сродни суперспособности. 

\- Когда все закончится, - сказал он, вместе с Китом наблюдая, как Ланс медленно одевается, не вставая с пола, - я заберу тебя на Улламар. 

\- Мы поговорим об этом, когда все закончится, - отозвался Ланс, поднял себя на ноги, используя стоящего рядом галра как большую мохнатую лесенку, и оттолкнулся от него, чтобы в несколько неуверенных и спотыкающихся шагов добраться до вылетевшей из кармана куртки мелочевки. - Но, знаешь... 

Он запнулся, запутавшись в ногах и покачнувшись, и Кит неожиданно вспомнил, как всего пару дней назад он так же шатался и спотыкался на тренировке, куда прибежал буквально за секунду до начала, хотя Аллура предупредила их за целых полчаса. И, хотя на точности стрельбы это никак не сказалось, Широ потратил немало времени, распекая его за неуклюжесть во время командных упражнений и пытаясь вдолбить в эту пустую голову хоть немного сознательности. Ох, если бы он только знал... но Широ не знал, и никто из них не знал, кроме, может быть, Ханка, который, скорее всего, знал даже больше, чем нужно. Или догадывался. Или подозревал. Или... 

\- Если мы переживем это похищение века... и спасем галактику... я был бы совсем не против небольших каникул, прежде чем снова начать кого-нибудь спасать, - вздохнул Ланс, снова выпрямляясь и заталкивая руки в карманы куртки, прежде чем обернуться и продолжить с одной из этих редких, по-настоящему мечтательных улыбок. - Я никогда не слышал об этой планете, но название мне нравится. Улу... Улла...

\- Улламар. 

\- Да, точно. Надеюсь, там не будет воды, которая способна расплавить мои кости даже сквозь скафандр, или падающих с неба раскаленных камней, или хищных лиан... 

Лианы Кит вспомнил мгновенно. Чертовы ползучие и ужасно приставучие лианы проявили больше изобретательности, чем все встреченные ими галра, и ухитрились поймать и спеленать всех пятерых паладинов так надежно, что Широ пришлось запрашивать подмогу, чтобы их вытащили из природной ловушки. Пидж тогда ругалась как сумасшедшая, даже после того как присланные Аллурой Клинки размотали ее из лиан, проклиная все растения во Вселенной, и прямо сейчас Кит ужасно жалел, что тогда уделил ей больше внимания, чем Клинку, который ходил выпутывать Ланса из того кокона, в который его замотали дурацкие растения, и принес его обратно на плече красным как китова броня и закрывающим лицо руками, потому что по какой-то причине лианы продолжали пытаться его поймать, даже будучи порубленными на мелкие кусочки. Высокий и широкий - вот и все, что Кит мог вспомнить о нем, но больше половины Клинков подходили под это описание, и был ли это один и тот же, он не смог бы сказать, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Это было месяц назад, но месяц назад они еще не ссорились, и Кит просто видел вещи, которых не было... не должно было быть... не могло быть... 

Галра рассмеялся так, словно точно знал, о чем идет речь. 

\- Никаких лиан, обещаю. 

\- И почему я тебе не верю? - философски заметил Ланс, закатывая глаза. - Неважно, впрочем. Мне нужно бежать, если я хочу хотя бы в этот раз успеть в душ до тренировки. 

\- Это правда так обязательно? 

\- О нет, нет, нет, нет, мы не будем обсуждать это снова, - Ланс зашипел как кот, которому наступили на хвост, и бешено затыкал пальцем в одну из нагрудных пластин. - Мне хватило прошлого раза, и я не хочу, чтобы Коливан и Кит снова пялились на меня так, будто вместо брони я притащился на мостик в кружевном бикини! 

Он пялился? Кит не помнил. 

\- Стоило того, - едва слышно пробормотал галра, и Кит едва не вывалился из шкафа как был - в пятнах спермы и расстегнутых штанах - от внезапного осознания. 

Словно разбросанные повсюду кусочки головоломки вдруг щелкнули и встали на нужные места, доходчиво и однозначно объяснив причины его отвратительного состояния в последнее время, ведь то, что он не знал, не понимал и даже не подозревал об имеющихся у его галрианской половины инстинктах, вовсе не означало, что их не существовало. И он только всегда надеялся, что они проявят себя где-нибудь в бою и принесут Вольтрону какую-нибудь значительную победу, а не от того, что он унюхал чужой запах на Лансе и даже не понял, что именно его так обеспокоило, пока это не пихнули ему в лицо с размаху и разбегу, как умел только Ланс, который даже не подозревал о его присутствии... и который никогда не должен об этом узнать, потому что иначе... 

И именно этот момент выбрала его рука, чтобы окончательно соскользнуть, утянув за собой дверцу. Ненамного, всего на пару дюймов, и даже это не было бы так страшно, если бы при этом она не заскрежетала так, словно все десять тысяч лет замка не сконцентрировались в ней на одну чертову секунду. 

Кит оцепенел. Он в лицо Заркону смотрел, почти не дрожа, но застыл с поднятой рукой, не в силах пошевелиться от невообразимого ужаса, навалившегося на него в ту же секунду, когда Ланс начал оборачиваться на звук. Галра отреагировал мгновенно, схватил его за руку и, развернув спиной к Киту, утянул в очередной поцелуй, продлившийся достаточно долго, чтобы Кит успел сбросить оцепенение и метнуться в противоположный угол, где его уже точно нельзя было заметить через щель. 

\- Иди первым, - предложил галра через пару минут. - Не думаю, что здесь кто-то был, но проверю все равно. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Иди. 

Ему больше не было видно, что происходило в комнате, но через несколько секунд с тихим шорохом открылась и закрылась входная дверь, а еще через пару мгновений распахнулась и дверца шкафа. Кит вскинул затравленный взгляд на три светящихся окуляра в маске, едва не свернув себе шею от того, насколько сильно пришлось задирать голову, и почти неосознанно подтянул к груди колени, пытаясь спрятаться от чужого внимания. 

\- Паладин, - обронил Клинок через несколько минут натянутого молчания. - У тебя из глаз течет вода. Вытри, прежде чем уходить. 

Кит недоуменно моргнул и торопливо вытер глаза рукавом, не обращая внимания, что жесткая ткань не столько впитывает, сколько просто размазывает влагу по лицу. Он даже не заметил, когда успел расплакаться, а теперь дурацкие слезы никак не хотели останавливаться, сколько бы он ни пытался их вытирать. 

\- Галра борются за то, чего желают, до последней капли крови, зубами и когтями вырывая победу и награду, - без выражения, словно озвучивая самую известную из всех известных прописных истин, продолжил галра, присаживаясь на корточки перед ним и все равно возвышаясь над Китом как долбанный Эверест над могильным холмиком. - У меня есть глаза и гордость, детеныш, и только поэтому я предупреждаю тебя сейчас: когда мы вернемся, у тебя уже не будет шансов.


End file.
